What Happens Next
by s0Cal09
Summary: Take on how the beginning of season 3 might start. In Emma's POV.


What Happens Next: My take on what will happen in S3. In Emma's POV.

I'm here in my office looking out the window to see the beautiful skyline of Seattle. The sun is about to set and there are beautiful blues, purples and pinks lighting up the sky. Looking at the skyline gives me some comfort in the mess I have in my personal life.

I look down at my phone and see no messages or calls. My heart sinks a little as the picture of the three of us is on the screen smiling. I know I probably deserve this from Jack and Izzy but it still stings. I wonder what they are doing right now. They are probably at the new apartment Jack bought eating dinner surrounded by unopened boxed from our home. The light is probably low and they are both about to finish their food and enjoy each other company for the night. I can't help but feel jealous but saddest overcomes that.

"Emma, do you have the files ready for the Harvey building?"

I turn around and see my boss Nathan waiting at the door.

"Yea" I turn around to my computer and see the file marked 'Harvey'. I picked up the file and walk over to Nathan.

Nathan grabs the file and open to the first page. He makes several "okays, uh ha and got it".

"Good work Emma"

"Thanks Nathan."

Nathan looks down at his watch, "It's already 7:30, ready to head out?"

I look at my computer and see the time, I say a quick yes and grab my stuff. I have stayed until 7:30 every night for over 2 weeks. Nathan always leaves with me, I think he knows something is wrong at home, but he hasn't said anything. When we walk to our cars together I try to move the conversation another direction.

I walk out of my office, lock the door and meet Nathan at the elevator. We enter the elevator and have a couple of moments of awkward silence.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"No, just going home and make some dinner. I might watch some tv."

"What about your family?"

"My family?" I ask turning to him.

"Yeah, during the interview you said you live in Portland. Doesn't it take 3 hours from Seattle to Portland? And you have been leaving around 7:30 every night. That means you don't get home to 10:30. That's pretty late Emma. I bet they miss you."

"Uh, they understand" comes out. I'm feeling my eyes watering and take a deep breath.

"Is everything okay at home Emma?" Nathan turns to me.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I turn to him and make a fake smile.

"You know, you don't have to work these late hours. You can also work from home. The next big project is the Jackson building and we are 3 weeks ahead of schedule."

"No, i'm not good with computer things. I would never be able to connect to the wireless."

"Well, that's not a problem. My partner and I can come over and I can help you set the wireless up and we can take your family out to dinner. You know, to meet them."

"Oh, sure. Just let me know when!" I saw as enthusiastic and I could.

"Okay, What about Saturday? Mark and I could be over around 3 and I can help you with your computer and then we can go to dinner."

"This Saturday? Like in 3 days?"

"Yes, silly. I'll talk to Mark and will confirm tomorrow. Emma, don't come to work till noon tomorrow. You need a break." Nathan walks over to his car giving me a pat on the back as he leaves.

"Uh, yes sir."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! My new boss wants to meet my family. A) they don't know I'm in a polyamorous relationship and B) i'm currently not talking to Jack or Izzy.

Okay Emma, don't worry. Just go back to your hotel and call them. They will understand. Right?

Agh, my head is hurting. I'll just go to the hotel and order in and go to sleep. Maybe a good night sleep will help me make a decision.

I find my car and get inside. I drive to the hotel i've been staying at for two weeks. The receptionist already knows me by name and the cleaning lady puts extra chocolate on my pillow every morning. What is more embarrassing is that Jack and Izzy don't know i've been staying here. They haven't reached out to me since I sent that text message.

My thoughts distract me during the 15 minute drive to the hotel. I park and grab my stuff. I enter through the receptionist.

"Hi Ms. Emma"

"Hi Claire, how are you?"

"I'm well. Ms. Emma, don't stay up too late."

"Thanks Claire." I say. That was unusual. Claire usually just says 'have a good evening'. I ignore her comment and head to room 154.

I take out my phone and starting checking my emails and I turn several corners. I take the last corner when I bump into someone and drop my phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I say bending over to pick up my phone. The other person bends at the same time and our hands meet. I see a familiar wedding band I have known for the last 10 years.

I look up and meet the blue eyes of my husband.

"Hey Em" Jack says with a small smile.

"Hey baby" Izzy's voice chimes in.

Jack and I both get up. Now the three of us are just standing awkwardly in the hallway. Izzy breaks the silence.

"So, you have been staying here for the last two weeks?" She says folding her arms giving you the 'interrogation look'.

"Uh, yeah."

"And why haven't you been coming home?"

"Uh, Ive been working late and i'll get home like 11 or 12 and I would wake yall."

Jack and Izzy are just staring at me. I'm feeling very self conscious.

"Wait, how did you two know I was staying at this hotel?" I say now folding my arms.

"Oh well, you know." "We're psychic" the both say at the same time.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay" Jack says. "Andy knows a guy and got into your bank account and we saw a charge saying 'The Marriott' every night and we put two and two together.

"Oh, so you hacked my bank account!"

"Yes" they both said looking down.

"Listen Emma. The three of us haven't talked in 2 weeks. Jack and I miss you. A lot! Please come home and we can talk. Please Emma, the last 2 weeks have been hell!" Izzy says as she grabs my hand.

"Em, we need you. Please come home." Jack says taking a step closer to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, do you really think this will work? The three of us having a baby? I mean this relationship is still new and were trying to figure it out? And what if this is just a phase and we have a baby and then in two years we decide to break up? What will happen to the child? And I like sleep. Apparently new borns cry all the time and need constant attention. You guys know we will have sleep deficient for like a year right?" I say, words just vomiting out of my mouth.

Jack and Izzy look at each other and smile.

Jack puts his hand on my right cheek and Izzy puts her hand on my left cheek.

"EMMA, Look into our eyes. This is not a phase. I know this relationship is new and scary but it is also exciting and fun. Izzy and I love you. We love you so much. We know you aren't ready to have a baby yet and that is okay. But you have to promise us that sometime in the near future becoming a family and having a baby is an option. Please come home, we need you." Jack says.

"I love you both so much. I'm not ready for kids right now, but I think I could be." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"YES!" Izzy says kissing me. "So you will come back home?"

"Yes, On one condition" I say.

Jack and Izzy look at each other eye wide.

"My boss wants to meet you two. He says I can work from home and he is going to help me connect my computer to the server. I haven't told him our situation but I would like for you both to meet him. He and his partner will take us to dinner. Is that okay?"

Jack smiles and says "yes" and Izzy gives me another kiss.

I smile into the kiss and grab Jack's hand. I pull them closer to the door and take out the key. I turn around to them.

"So I was ordered not to come into until noon tomorrow" I say giving them the look.

"Oh really?" Izzy says.

"Yeah."

"So do you guys have any plans tonight?"

"Oh, Izzy do we have any plans?" "No Jack, I don't think so." Jack and Izzy says smiling.

I open the door and bring them in. As the door closes behind us I put the hanging door sign.

"Do Not Disturb"


End file.
